


Puppies on ice

by NekoOkami



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: They just recently landed on this planet. The marketplace their in crowded with many. The child in his arms cooed, curiously looking about the place, and at times trying to reach for something, just for the sake of grabbing. They stop at a few stores., to restock on supplies and provisions, then head for a place to eat.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Puppies on ice

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this happened, and im not entirely satisfied, and yet i am satisfied.  
> Either way hope you enjoy!

They just recently landed on this planet. The marketplace their in crowded with many. The child in his arms cooed, curiously looking about the place, and at times trying to reach for something, just for the sake of grabbing. They stop at a few stores., to restock on supplies and provisions, then head for a place to eat. 

It took a few tries for Din to get the child to just eat the broth. The small green one being fussy, as well as deciding it will be fun to slap the liquid all over their table, including on himself and his guardian. After getting as much of the bone broth as he could,  _ thankfully enough for the child to be full until the next meal,  _ they head out, the child perched on his shoulder. 

As they head back, choosing a different path, they see a small icy like rink, people in specific skates, skating across. Seeing the fun in his fellow children, while they skate., the child is immediately interested and wanting to try. “Eh!” The kids arms reaching out towards the rink. “No.” They really couldn't waste time. Who knows when hunters will come for them, or if there's already someone tracking them. There's also the fact he can't skate (and dreads it), but it's  _ not  _ the reason he refuses. 

His child looks up at him, and cooed softly and sadly. The final “No” is on the tip of his tongue, when the womp-rats eyes grew larger, seeming more as an endless universe then it already does, tears pooling, and the ears drooping. Din swallows. “.... No.” He hesitate., and the tyke must of sensed that hesitation because it pouted, and widened its eyes further. -‘How is this possible?’- ears lowering. 

With a sigh, he relented. “But only for a few minutes.” and walked up to the person manning the rink. Getting skates for the happily giggling child, and with much reluctance himself. The skates are on, Dins boots placed in a place he could get them immediately when done. 

With a sigh, he shakily stepped onto the ice, when the kid starts to try and wiggle out of his grip. “Please wait a little you womp-rat” he asked, adding the “please” in hopes of getting the kid to finally listen.  _ Not that the womp-rat would _ . 

Gently setting the kid down on its feet and letting go he watches with awed pride as his child starts to skate. Well skate as well as a toddler can. He would be content to stay near the entry and relax for a bit, if not the fact of parental worry for his kid, and the fact that it is an entry and exit way, and there are people who in fact are entering and exiting. 

With shaky legs, he starts to skate towards his small  _ brat (who he will always love)  _ who is watching and laughing at each of his near falls. When he is close enough he scoops the kid up. “You're enjoying this far to much aren't you.” It's not even a question. “Ah!” the kid exclaimed.

Minutes pass as Din keeps at his attempts at keeping his balance, and the child happily cooing. By far Din only fell about 15 times. A record from last time he went ice skating. When the womp-rat starts yawning, Din carries the kid and himself out of the rink. Gives back the skates and puts back his boots. All said and done, they head back to the  _ Razor Crest _ . Din barely remembering his shopping bags. 

Placing the kid to sleep, was considerably easier when the tyke is tired from fun activities. Fondly petting the kids head he heads up to start the launching sequence. And thus, they leave the planet. 

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of one to ten, one being "not at all", and ten being "very much so", How obvious is it that i have no experience with ice skating and have no idea on what im talking about?
> 
> (Edit, after a long time) The reason I named this one shot "Puppies on Ice" was because of the puppy eyes the child did...  
> Until next time I suppose,


End file.
